Death of the Dursleys
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The Dursleys are killed and now Harry and Dudley most go live with a family that they have not met for 14 years and they lives in Japan. Adopted from katie13. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

**Chapter 1**

"Don't forget to write to us of the summer mate," Ron yelled as they went their separate way off of the Hogwarts train.

"Ok," said Harry, making sure that he had everything and nothing was left behind.

"Remember to study for the OWLs," came Hermione's voice over the noise of the other people on the platform.

"Ok, however you do know that they are not until the end of next year right," said Harry, smiling at Hermione's worry and trying not to allow her to go into 'study mode' to early.

"If you have any dreams remember to write Dumbledore ASAP. Also don't worry mate I will keep asking if you can come over to my house so," said Ron.

"I will and thanks because the Dursleys don't like me," said Harry, '_the Dursleys more then don't like me.'_

With this Harry walked to where Ron's mom was and when she saw him she hugged him. She was happy that he was still alive. Harry walked out of the king's cross-station and the Dursleys were not there. He found a bench and sat down on it waited until the Dursleys came. He had told Ron's family that he would be ok. Harry was worried because for some reason the Dursleys did not came and Harry sit there until midnight.

"Excuse me young man but are you Harry Potter," said a man that looked like a butler.

"Yes, may I ask why you want to know," asked Harry, checking to see if he still had his wand on him.

"Please come with me," said the man, as if it was so simple.

"Why should I?" asked Harry, not sure that this man wasn't a death eater.

"All will be explained later. However for safety reason I must take you with me," the man said, determinedly.

So with a sigh of acceptance, Harry got up and followed the man to a car that was waiting. He helped Harry to put his things in the trunk and droves Harry to a house.

As they entered the house, their was a lady waiting for them in the entrance way.

"Miss. Moon this is the boy that you were waiting for," said the man with a low bow.

"Thank you officer," said Miss. Moon giving the man a charming smile.

"Your welcome miss," said the officer and with that he left the room.

She helped Harry to bring his trunk and Hedwig's cage inside the house. She then showed Harry to his room and told him that someone would be by to talk to him soon. Harry walked in and was scared because he did not know what was going on. A few minutes he heard his door open and to his surprise Dudley walked in.

"Freak," said Dudley in disgust.

"Nice to see you too," joked Harry.

"What is going on? Why did you have these people bring us both here?" Dudley demanded.

"I have no idea what is going on or who these people are," Harry answered calmly.

"Then follow me and you will be told who we are young man," Ruby said while appearing out of no where but wanting to know what was going on both Boys followed Ruby into the living room. As they entered the living room, they saw a young man waiting for them.

"Please sit down," said the young man, motioning to the seats. Doing as they were told they both sat down, both unsure of what was going on.

"Please tell us what is going on and why we are here," asked Harry politely and he received a nod of agreement from the young man but before he could start, Ruby entered the room.

"Master would you like some tea and biscuits, "said Ruby.

"Yes please," said Eroil with a charming smile.

Ruby left the room and returned a few minutes' later with tea and biscuits for everyone. After they had tea and biscuits, they where ready for a long talk.

"Now they reason you are both here is that something has happened to the Dursleys ," said the young man in the same calm manner.

"Were is mom and dad," asked Dudley, looking around for his parents, as if they would jump out and be their with him.

"Were is aunt petunia and uncle Vernon," asked Harry, wondering what could be going on.

The young man, leaning forward the young man asked "Do you know someone by the name of Wormtail."

**So, what do you think? Want to me continue? Did you enjoy it? Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

**Chapter 2**

"No," said Dudley looking confused.

"Yes," said Harry with a serious look on his face.

"How do you know Wormtail" asked the young man

"He betrayed my parents," said Harry with a dark look on his face.

"Did he well then that is a second reason to do this. It would be much safer for you both as well then," said the young man, confirming his suspicion.

"Reason to do what?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Have you heard of someone whose name is Kinomoto Fujitaka?" said the young man

"yes, but for someone reason I have not seen him for years," said Harry, remembering about the man.

"He sends us a Christmas card once a year," Dudley remembered.

"Good, because he is both of your legal guardians" said the young man, getting a shocked reaction from Harry and Dudley.

"Why," asked Harry in surprise, everything was happening so fast.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley were killed early Monday morning by Wormtail and for several reasons this makes problems for you both. One of these reasons is that Wormtail was not caught so he will more then likely will try to kill you both as well. Now the reason that I asked if you knew the Kinomoto's was because the two of you are going to live with him and his family" said the young man

"Where does he live," asked Harry, wondering where this could all lead too.

"Why not live with Aunt Marge?" demanded Dudley in his usual spoilt way.

"Because both of your parents will says that you go to him and he lives in Japan" explained the young man, ignoring Dudley's wines.

"No, I want to live with Aunt Marge. I don't care want that piece of paper says. My dad told me that if anything happened to him I would go to her," said Dudley in his 'I want' manner.

"What is he like," asked Harry, trying to take this new turn of events by taking the bull by the horns.

"He has two children one girl and one boy. The girl sakura is around your age. She is nice and loyal to her friends. His boy is four years older then her. And he to is loyal to his friends and I will warn you both, know that if he thinks that you are a danger to his sister he will take care of the problem. Now, you Dudley don't get a choice in the matter you are going to live with the Kinomoto's. Your Aunt Marge will be able to write you and she maybe able to visit but that will be up to Kinomoto. Now, your plane leaves in four hours" said the young man, not allowing his words to be contradicted.

Harry was surprised at this because he did not remember much about the Kinomoto's. What he did know was not a lot. He remembers touya and sakura because they would came and play with him. He remembered touya because he used to look up to him like an older brother.

Harry wondered what things would become and what would happen to him and of course, Dudley.

**So, what do you think? Want to me continue? Did you enjoy it? Please give me ideas on what to donext! Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

**Chapter 3**

"Well then, its late and you have a long journey ahead of you, off too bed," Eriol said with a wave of his hand and a charming smile.

So Harry and Dudley got up and followed Ruby out of the room and up the stairs. Their rooms was next door to each other and done in the same 'England meets Japan' style.

When Harry was alone in his guest room he fell onto the bed and fell asleep very quickly as the days events had gotten to him.

**Next morning**

As Harry woke up slowly he heard a gentle knocking on the door, as if politely asking if he was awake and dressed.

"I'm awake thanks," called Harry and the gentle knock at the door stopped and there was a voice.

"I will be waiting for you on the landing, once both you and mister Dudley are ready I will then take you down to breakfast," said the voice who seemed to sound like Ruby to Harry.

"Okay, thanks," Harry called back and he could here the foot steps walk away from his room and 'attempt' to do the same for Dudley but Harry personal felt it was a waste of time.

Harry got up and dressed and left his room. As he left his room he could hear voices coming from the next room, seemed like Ruby (Harry thought it was her) hadn't been able too wake Dudley up and Dudley was now throwing one of his tantrums.

Walking to where Ruby said she would meet them, Harry leaned against the wall and waited for them. A while later a VERY angry Ruby came out of Dudley's room and came to a stop beside's Harry. As Ruby came to a stop, she turned and punched the wall, to let of steam and Harry could have sworn that Ruby had made a whole in the wall but it wasn't visible. It was as if the building had healed its self.

"Right, sorry about that," Ruby said with a sheepish grin "I can tell you one thing though Harry. Dudley is going to have to change his ways if his going to be living with Kinomoto Fujitaka and his family."

With a shared smile between them at Dudley's behavior, they talked politely for half an hour, then Dudley came out of his guest room and joined them.

"I want my breakfast!" demanded Dudley "Where is it freak!"

Much to the shock of Dudley and Harry, Ruby had finally lost her control on her temper and slapped Dudley on his face.

"Right mister! You better change that attitude of yours! Things are changing and you have to grow up! You got it?" Ruby asked with her hands on her hips and glaring at Dudley.

Dudley looks up at her in shock and to Harry's surprise he actually whimpers and nods. Ruby then turned and walked away while Harry getting the message from his years at Hogwarts followed her, leaving Dudley to trail after them, not wanting to be leaf behind.

They followed behind Ruby and came to a huge kitchen. Ignoring them, Ruby went to start making breakfast, Dudley like normal went and sat down at the table and sulked until he had his food. Harry walked over to Ruby and saw that she was making pancakes (yay! Pancakes! Evil once a year only rules!) And started helping her to make them, which got Harry a smile.

As the food was made and eat, Ruby and Harry talked about anything they could think of, while all of Dudley's attempts at getting more food and trying to bully Harry were not working.

After breakfast, Ruby helped them get their things together, ready for the airport. Though all that Dudley could do was that moan that he hasn't had enough to eat.

When the limo came around to the front entrance to take them to the airport, Dudley decided to try and bully Harry again.

"Freak, put all my things in the limo," ordered Dudley. Harry was about to do it out of habit but Ruby stopped him.

"Harry, don't do anything that you don't want to," Ruby said with a glare at Dudley "It's about time that he pulls his own wait around here and by the looks of things he's got plenty of weight."

Harry tries not to laugh and Dudley just huffs and puts his own things in the limo; of course in the pride of place spot much to the amusement of Ruby and Harry. Once everything was in the limo and Dudley was in the back of the limo, waiting to go, Ruby stopped Harry from going to the limo and pulled him away slightly so no one could here them.

"Harry, I've had a word with the limo driver so he knows the score and the Kinomoto also knows about Dudley and his attitude problem, so don't worry," said Ruby with a smile, this boy just seemed to make her want to protect him, she wished she could be there to see Yue's face when he felt this feeling.

With a smile, Harry hugs Ruby good bye and gets into the limo, happy that things seem to be getting better for him.

The limo driver starts the limo and starts the drive to the airport.

"This is my seat so find somewhere else," Dudley said, Harry looking up at where Dudley was sat found what Dudley had said quiet funny.

"Dudley, all the seats are the same," Harry said with a smile and he chose to sit as far away from Dudley as possible.

After a while, Dudley got board of trying to destroy the limo and looked over to Harry. Harry was looking out of the limo's window and watching the scenery go by. Seeing that Harry wasn't paying any attention to anything meant that Dudley could beat him up even easier. Also, to add to Dudley's…errrr…lucky, Harry had his weak side of his body showing and open for attack.

If Dudley remembered correctly, though he had had a few too many punches to the head, when Harry was being beaten by his dad, Harry use to always curl up into a ball and show the same side of him. So in the long run Harry had developed a weak arm and leg because of Vernon's beatings. Though these gave Harry problems (Harry did his best not to show) Dudley thought it was a great area to make sure that you could attack Harry and after a couple of punches Harry was always to weak to fight back, giving him a chance to do what ever he wanted.

Just as Dudley was about to throw the first punch, the limo driver stopped the limo at the side of the car. Dudley stopped in his attack of Harry as the door was thrown open to show a angry limo drivers face.

**To be continued……**

**So, what do you think? Want to me continue? Did you enjoy it? Please give me ideas on what to donext! Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

**Thanks Quetzalcoatls for all the help with these two chapters ^_^ Everyone thank Quetzalcoatls for makeing these TWO chapters soooo great!**

**Chapter 4**

Just as Dudley was about to throw the first punch, the limo driver stopped the limo at the side of the road Dudley was stopped in his attack on Harry as the door was thrown open to show the angry limo drivers face.

"And what do you think you are doing?" the limo driver said while glaring a Dudley. Thomas (the limo driver) had been warned about this by Mistress Ruby, how that whale of a boy would try and hurt the emerald eyed boy. Thomas wasn't going to stand for it, no, he wouldn't let Dudley beat Harry up.

"Sir?" came a voice, breaking out of his thoughts Thomas found it to be Harry who was looking at him in confusion.

"Come on kid, get out of the limo," Thomas said and he then helped him out of the limo. "Go and sit up front next to me, I'll be there in a minute after I have talked with your cousin."

"Alright," said Harry and Thomas watched as the green eyed boy moved to the said place. In Thomas's thoughts the boy with his emerald eyes was more feminine then mescaline and he could see the boy going with another male.

In his time, Thomas had been a limo driver for a lot of different people and he could tell that this boy would be a beautiful submissive once be came of age and both sex's would be after him.

Turning back to the whale child, Thomas decided that enough was enough and Thomas's warning wiped the smug smile off of Dudley's face, "Listen her kid, things are changing and if you don't change that attitude of yours before you meet your new guardians then you will find yourself in BIG trouble."

With that Thomas walked away and back to his driver's seat and started the limo up and they got back to driving to the airport.

After awhile Dudley had gotten board again and started to throw a temper tantrum, but Thomas had been warned and so he spoke to Harry with a smile on his face (still keeping his eyes on the road of course).

"Why don't you press this here button here?" Thomas asked Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yep, don't worry," Thomas answered with a grin.

Harry nervously pressed the said red button that Thomas had told him to and much to Harry's surprise and happiness, the little button made it so that nothing in the back of the limo could be damaged by Dudley's tantrum and a black window screen went up to separate them and so that they couldn't hear Dudley at all.

"I thought you might like that," Thomas said with a smile when he saw Harry's happy face "So, are you two related or something?"

"Yeah, where cousins," said Harry and joined Thomas in a flinch at being related to the baby whale.

"Sorry about that," Thomas said, Harry looked at him with a smile and not a second latter, they burst out laughing.

The rest of the ride to the airport was filled with happy chatter and laughter while in the back with Dudley there was screaming and shouting which he soon realized that he wasn't going to get his way, well Dudley did realize it after………about two hours of throwing a temper tantrum.

As they pulled up next to the airport, Thomas and Harry gave each other a look that said 'can't we just forget about that whale?'

Thomas got out of the limo and opened the door to a sulking Dudley. With a very nasty and low level glare, Dudley got out of the limo and stood moodily by the back of the limo.

As they get their luggage out of the back, Dudley screams like a two year old and demands that Harry carries both of there stuff. As Harry was bending down to do as Dudley said, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Both Harry and Dudley look to see a seriously angry Thomas. Dudley after living with his father's moods quickly went and picked up his own things and some of Harry's as well and carried them over to the baggage check-in as they walked way to the first part of the airport security it occurred to Harry that there were a lot of things in his trunk that would not be passed over during the inspection and then there was Hedwig's.

Did they even allow owls on the plane? He glance down at the cage in his hand containing his beloved owl he looked back in time two see two of the security people pick up his trunk when he saw one of them pull out a wand carefully and tap his trunk muttering under his breath as the other kept an eye on the surrounding people before putting it up to go through the X-ray machine as well he held his breath as it went through.

A rather harassed looking women gave the screen a glance before passing the trunk on through Harry released the breath he'd been holding relived and nodded a thank you too the two men they just grinned back and one walked over to him as Dudley argued loudly with air port security and was refusing to empty his pockets out into the bin and take off his shoes.

"Here you're going to need these." Said the man holding out several sheets of paper Harry took them curiously and glanced them over before realizing what they were they were permits to take Hedwig on the plane as well as permits saying he was authorized to have her.

"You might want to keep all of these; they'll come in handy if you ever have to fly with her again." He said still grinning

"Thank you" Answered Harry happily relived that things were actually working out for him for once.

"No problem kid" He answered before leaving.

It was another 20 minutes and several arguments later that Dudley was finally persuaded (with the threat of a public strip search) to hand over his pocket knife as well as a number of other questionable items he had had stashed in his pockets before Harry had a chance to go through the metal detector he took off his shoes had put them in the little bin along with his wand before walking though without a problem. And retrieving his things Dudley at this point was sulking off to the side muttering about 'stupid people who wont do what he says'.

Harry made sure to keep his distance as they walked to there gate and sat in the seats to wait for the plane. To Harry astonishment one of the workers at a little Italian sandwich shop across from them came over and gave him a sandwich it was ham and turkey with American cheese on some kind of tomato bread it was delicious. Dudley of course tried to steal it the moment the man turned his back only to be hauled off for 'additional security checks due to suspicious activity' before he could get anywhere near him.

15 minutes later Harry was a great deal happier and Dudley was returned by the rather malicious airport security just in time to get on the plane.

As they walked onto the airplane, it was at this point that they discovered what the different letters on there boarding passes meant Harry had an A were as Dudley had a C Harry was shown to a nice seat by the front of the plane with the first set of people to board who also had passes with an A on them while Dudley was one of the last people to get on and was stuck sitting just behind the wing one of the nosiest spots on the plane.

As the flight went on, Dudley demanded things from the workers on the plane but he soon worked out that he wouldn't be getting what he wanted. It had come clear to Dudley that his parent wasn't here anymore to spoil him.

Harry was up front, talking happily with the airplane workers about Japan and such. His stupid cousin had even gotten them to teach him a few words in Japanese so he wouldn't be stuck or anything. In anger, Dudley decided to retaliate by throwing anything he could find at the back of Harry's head. Dudley just couldn't work it out.

Just as Dudley was about to throw the first thing (a screwed up peace of paper) an airplane worker came up to him. So, Dudley started to try his spoilt brat routine on the airplane worker, which didn't go down well. All Dudley had gotten from his attempt was everything taken from around him and the airplane worker saying to him "You better stop acting like a spoilt brat as your new guardians aren't going to take it."

Dudley just ignored the airplane worker and looked out of the window and ignored everything. He grumbled on how his stupid cousin doesn't deserve attention and ect, ect.

After awhile, the airplane landed and they get off of it. Harry being at the front of the plane was one of the first to get off while Dudley was stuck until everyone ahead of him got off.

Once they arrived at the baggage claim and fished there luggage off of the moving carousel, which was much was easier said then done with how much several some of the luggage weighed. Just like before, Dudley tried to get Harry to carry both of there luggage "But Dudley, I'd have to carry it with my left side and you know what that does to me," Harry tried to reason, knowing that no one was around to help him.

"I don't care you freak!" Dudley yelled and was about to hit Harry's left side when a hand was placed on Dudley's right shoulder making both of them stop and look at the person who the hand belonged to.

**Harry's POV:**

As Harry looked up and the person whose hand was on Dudley's shoulder, Harry noticed that this person looked a lot like his and Dudley's cousin, Touya.

Now that Harry looked at this person more closely, he was sure it was his favorite cousin from long ago. Touya and this male teenager both had the same deep brown eyes and midnight black hair. The only thing about Touya's appearance that had changed was that he had grown from a young child to a teenager that was nearly a fully grown man. And if the look that Touya was currently given Dudley, then what the airplane workers had told Harry about Touya was true.

Touya still had that same over-protective instinct when it came to Harry and his younger sister, Sakura, and by the looks of things to Harry, Touya still acted on this instinct.

**Dudley's POV:**

As Dudley looked up at the person who had stopped him from beating some sense into his annoying cousin, Dudley had to take a big gulp of air as he was starting to panic as he saw his other cousin, Touya.

Cousin Touya was the only person that would say 'no' him and that hit him back when ever he tried to bully his younger sister and Harry. It seemed that when the people in England and the airplane workers had told him to change his ways as his new guardians wouldn't take the behavior, they wasn't joking or messing around, and they had actually been trying to HELP him.

As Dudley looked up into the eyes of Touya, he could tell that things would change and that it would get harder for him before it ever got easy again for him if ever.

but was stopped by a warning from an airplane worker.

**Touya's POV:**

'Great,' Touya thought to himself as he walked along the hall ways and into the luggage claim, looking for these two new kids that was suppose to be living with them now.

'I wonder if there still the same as they were when I and Sakura saw them when we where all really young?' Touya wondered as he stepped into the luggage claim area.

That Harry kid with his jet black hair and big emerald green eyes had made the same over-protective instinct appear in Touya that made him want to protect the kid as he did with his younger sister, that sacred him slightly. Though Touya was more worried about how the kid was treated then anything else. When they had first meet he had to save his sister and Harry from the whale of a batty cousin from getting bullied. He knew that Harry was abused by his English Aunt and Uncle, but even though he knew it was suppose to be wrong, Touya was happy that they was dead as it meant that they could protect Harry from the dangerous of the world a lot better.

'Though, I have to remember that the whale Dudley will be with him,' thought Touya, as he was about to think about Dudley, he saw that Dudley was about to hit Harry on his weak side of his body (yes, he and his family all knew about it, they had been the ones that made the Dursleys take Harry to a doctor to find out about his weak side) and his over-protective instinct for Harry had just officially kicked in again and went into over-drive after all these years apart.

So, Touya walked over towards Harry and Dudley, determined to not let Dudley continue what his parents had started, he was onto Dudley's game and he wasn't going to let it happen.

**General/Normal POV:**

"What do you think you are doing whale?" asked Touya while looking down at Dudley.

"I-I-I-I-I was just asking Harry, my dear cousin, to help me get my stuff of the conveyer belt and so that I could carry it. Then I would carry my own stuff but Harry would allow me too," Dudley said, trying to manipulate Touya, Dudley remembered what he was like from those years ago, that time that Touya had hit him back had been the very first time that it had happened and so the memory stuck with him.

Touya just said nothing, he just walked over to where Harry had managed to get the entire luggage together and he was about to pick it up (and do his weak side in) when Touya stopped him.

Picking up the entire luggage, except the stuff that Touya new that Harry didn't want Dudley anywhere near as he was keeping a large trunk near him, to Dudley. Touya then took the large trunk off of Harry, leaving Harry with Hedwig's cage and a backpack of bits and bobs.

"Come on then, we can't let my dad and sister waiting around for use all day," Touya said with a gentle smile at Harry and a hate filled glare at Dudley.

With Touya in the middle, he kept Dudley on his right hand side and Harry on his left hand side, making sure that nothing could happen to Harry.

After a while of walking in silence, they arrived at the entrance/exit to the airport and there they saw an older man and a girl that was around Harry's and Dudley's age waiting for them.

Harry and Dudley looked at both of the two new people and put a name to the face.

The man who had kind brown eyes and thin wire glasses must be there new guardian, Kinomoto Fujitaka. Looking at the girl, she had short brown hair with glowing emerald green eyes the same color as Harrys; Harry and Dudley realized that this must be Kinomoto Sakura.

"Hi," said Sakura, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura; it's nice to meet you, welcome to Japan."

**So, how was it? Thanks for the help sorting out this chapter everyone!**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

_Words in italics mean that the person speaking is speaking in Japnese._

**Chapter 5**

"Hi," said Sakura, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura; it's nice to meet you, welcome to Japan."

"Hello," Harry said politely as Dudley just gave a grunt in greeting.

"Well, where happy that you're both here boys," Fujitaka said with a friendly smile "I'm sure that you will enjoy living with us."

"Thank you…"

"Just call me Fujitaka Harry-kun, that goes for you too Dudley-kun," Fujitaka with a smile.

"Ok, thank you for having us Fujitaka-kun," Harry said as he got a even bigger smile from Fujitaka, more respect (and his over-protective nature) from Touya, a squeal of how cute from Sakura and a grunt from Dudley. All this just because he tried to us the Japanese he had learnt on the plan ride.

"All right, we've done the greeting bit so can we go now? Remember that we've got a lot to talk about when we get back home," Touya said as he grabbed Harry's heavy stuff.

"Yes Touya, your right," Fujitaka agreed.

With that all of them grabbed their share of luggage and started towards the car. When they got their Fujitaka and Touya placed everything into the boot of the car and Hedwig was allowed to fly to their new house. Fujitaka thought that it was all going well…to well that is and he was right.

"Well then, who wants to sit where?" Fujitaka asked.

"Dudley-kun shall sit in the front of the car while I, Sakura and Harry will be sitting in the back of the car," said Touya with a glare sent to Dudley causing Fujitaka to laugh nervously.

'Looks like Touya's over-protectiveness is now guarding both Harry and Sakura now,' Fujitaka thought as he watched the other three get into the car and how Touya positioned himself so that Sakura and Harry could sit next to each other but still be protected from Dudley.

Fujitaka started the car and decide to try and have a conversation "So Dudley, Harry, your schooling has already been taken care of."

"So?" Dudley said sourly as he slumped in his car seat some more.

"Really?" asked Harry, he wondered where he was going to be going as he couldn't go to Hogwarts this year.

"Yes, Dudley will be going to the local secondary school while you Harry will be home schooled with Sakura," Fujitaka said, happy that at least one of the pair didn't seem like they was going to be a problem when it came to some things.

"Why can't I be home schooled?" Dudley asked as he thought about sitting at home and doing nothing, no teachers, it seemed like heaven.

"It's because of your school records brat, yours said you had to go to a secondary school and that Harry-kun has to be home schooled with Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan because of something's that you aren't going to know about," Touya said with a hate filled glare at Dudley.

The next few moments where silent in the car, the only talking that was being done was that of Sakura and Harry talking happily, this site made Touya happy.

'With luck we can now protect him. Life won't be like it was before,' Touya thought as he remembered the first and only time that himself and his family had gone to England to see the Durseyls.

What had happened was that after seeing how Harry was treated, the Kinomoto's tried to look after Harry and take him back to Japan with them but for some reason they found that they couldn't and that the only way they could get Harry was if his aunt and uncle died (plus some help from Eriol) which means that they would just have to hope. They had Harry now and even with the brat of a pig, they were going to make things right with Harry.

"I WANT TO BE HOME SCHOOLED WITH THE FREAK!" Dudley suddenly yelled, it seemed that he had been storing up his energy for one big tantrum.

"Shut it you _baka_ brat," Touya growled out, hitting Dudley around the back on his head in a way that wouldn't really hurt him just let him know that what he was doing was wrong.

Everyone in the car pretended to that Dudley didn't exist; it went on and on like this until Fujitaka stopped the car (in a safe place), took Dudley out of the car and took Dudley onto the path side of the road. Even though they couldn't hear anything from Fujitaka they could all hear Dudley's tantrum stopping.

"Don't worry you two, dad knows what his doing," Touya said as he looked at the two nervous children (well to Touya they are still children) that was still in the car with him.

"I'm sorry about this but you see Dudley-" Harry began but was stopped by Sakura.

"Harry-kun, you shouldn't be saying sorry for Dudley-kun's behavior. Just forget about it. It's not your fault," Sakura said, making Harry feel better.

The next thing any of them know is that Fujitaka and Dudley come back to the car and they start back onto the road.

For the rest of the journey home, Dudley shuts up knowing that he can't win this battle, Touya 'guard's' Harry and Sakura as they talk and try to teach Harry Japanese and such.

"Where home everyone," Fujitaka said as he pulled up onto the driveway "Harry-kun, Dudley-kun, you both have your own bedrooms which has been already chosen for you. Why don't you go and put your things into your rooms and then come down for dinner?"

"Ok," both Harry and Dudley said, both wanting to see their own rooms.

Dudley was the first to take his things up to his new bedroom, he noticed that all his missing belongings where there but still in the boxes. This meant that he had to unpack, and knowing what Fujitaka said to him earlier, he would have to do it after dinner.

Harry took Hedwig up to his very own room while Touya was carrying his trunk. When they got to Harry's room, Touya placed the trunk and looked at what Harry had brought with him; it wasn't much compared to what that Dudley-_baka_ had.

So before they left the room Touya said "We need to get you some more things and not just bed covers and curtains."

"What-"

"Touya, Harry-kun, dinner is ready," Sakura's voice came to them as she called up the stairs.

"Come on Harry, let's go and eat. _Kami_ knows you need to fatten up a lot," Touya said with a smile as they walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Dad, Harry needs a lot more things then he has. He only has what he brought with him today and that was his school things," Touya said as he and Harry sat down at the table.

"I noticed that and you're right. We will go into town tomorrow and get what he needs," Fujitaka agreed with Touya, how Vernon and Petunia had treated the boy was not right.

"I want new stuff too!" Dudley said as he started to throw a tantrum but was stopped before he could start.

"But Dudley-kun, we have the newest and _most expensive _watch for you that Eroil got you as a welcome to Japan gift, here," Fujitaka said as he happened Dudley the watch.

"Good, that freak-"

"Dudley-kun go to your room and stay there until I say so," Fujitaka said strictly, he wasn't going to take Dudley's behavior.

"But-"

"Remember our talk from earlier? And if you're not careful I'll take that watch back," Fujitaka said so calmly that it was scary.

"Fine," Dudley growls out and storms up to his room, _trying_ to tear the house apart.

"Harry-kun, don't even say sorry, you shouldn't apology for Dudley-kun's action's," Fujitaka said "and beside's this is for you."

Sakura got up from the table and put a necklace around Harry's neck.

"It's got both your kind of magic and our kind of magic so no matter what happens we can always find and help you," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you, its- MAGIC!" Harry yelled out in shock and surprise making Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura to laugh.

"Yes Harry-kun magic, though our kind of magic is different from your magic," Sakura said making Harry start looking around in shock for aurors.

"Don't worry Harry-kun, we already know about magic, Hogwarts, what's been going on with Voldermort, your aunt and uncle and more," Fujitaka said, which he then stop up from the table and started cleaning it.

"Let me help," Harry said, he was starting to feel more confident now as he had people who seemed to truly care about him and that was going to look after him.

"Alright, then we can go over your belongs and see what we need to shop for," Touya said and with that they all cleared the table and went upstairs to Harry's bedroom.

Touya dragged the trunk into the middle of the room and Harry knelt in front of his trunk.

"You've got a beautiful owl Harry-kun, what's her name?" Sakura asked as she looked at the snowy owl that seemed to be pruning herself under the attention.

"Her name is Hedwig; she is my first friend and first real birthday present. I got her when I was eleven years old," Harry said as he opened his trunk and began to put things away.

As Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura watched Harry put his muggle clothes away they all knew that Harry would need a brand new clothes.

Harry then took out a few piles of books and placed them on the empty bookshelf, which only filled up the first row. Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura watched Harry in confusion.

Seeing their confused faces told them what the books where "There my school books," which got him a mutter of 'we need to get him some books that aren't for school.

Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura noticed that Harry had left one book one the bedside table "It's my photo album, it's got my parent's in it as well as my Godfather, horary Godfather and others in there," Harry said as he could feel their questioning gaze.

"Harry-kun, why do you need that for? To clean the floors?" Sakura asked as he took out his Firebolt.

"No, it's for a sport I played at school called Quidicth (Harry place the broomstick in a corner of the room and took out his Gryffindor Quiditch robes) you see this outfit? Well this is what I had to wear when playing Quidtich and…

**I know I'm lazy but enter explanation of Quidicth here.**

"Wow," Sakura said as she voice what they were all thinking.

"Are those the school uniform?" Touya asked as Harry hung up his robes (at the back of his draws).

"Yeah, though we did have outdoor wear and winter wear as well," said Harry as he turned around and placed his invisibility cloak and Marauders map. No one asked about them as they noticed the loving care that Harry used with them was the same that he had used with his photo album.

They watched in silence as Harry took out each piece of wizarding things and explained it to them.

"You are going to love what's left," Harry said as he lifted the last bag out of his trunk "It's got my wizarding candy in it, want some?"

"Sure, if you don't mind, ok," Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura said as Harry opened his bag.

"What the-!" Harry said in shock getting worried looks from Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura.

"Harry-kun, what is it?" Fujitaka asked but his question was soon answered as a certain stuff toy of a guardian popped out of the Harry's sweets bag.

"That was great! I've really missed those wizarding sweets, Sakura where did you get wizarding sweets?" Kero asked in happiness of having just eat a whole bag full to the brim of Harry's sweets that he had brought with him from the wizarding world in England.

"Kero!" Sakura yelled angrily and then she sent a 'I'm sorry look' to Harry.

This cause Kero to look around wondering what she could be looking at, this caused Kero to come face to face with a very pissed off boy-who-lived.

"What are you? I've seen my fair share of magical creatures in my time but still. AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO EAT ALL MY SWEETS!" Harry said angrily and yelling the last part.

"he-he-he, you see the sweets where…" said Kero sheepishly "Wait! Who are you? Sakura do you just realize that you have a magical person in the house!"

Kero was trying to change the subject but it wasn't working.

"So this is what you meant by your own magic?" asked Harry as he started to poke Kero.

The sound of someone walking into the room made them all freeze, it was Yue (in his angel/transformed form).

"Mistress Sakura, have you heard that-"Yue said but he was soon cut of as his and Harry's eyes meet.

Harry Potter and Yue had just met.

**Cliff hanger!**

**So, how was it? Any idea of what I could do next as I am so stuck on this story!**

**The shopping trip will be next chapter unless my muse has a big idea on what to happen with Kero and Yue!**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

_Words in italics mean that the person speaking is speaking in Japnese._

**Chapter 6**

"Mistress Sakura, have you heard that-"Yue said but he was soon cut of as his and Harry's eyes meet.

Harry Potter and Yue had just met.

"H-Harry meet Yue, Yue meet Harry," Sakura said as she watched Yue get up and walked over to Harry.

"Harry Potter, I have heard much about you, the news I bring my mistress concerns you," Yue said to Harry.

"Really Yue, what's this news then?" Kero asked as he somehow repapered with a giant cookie in his mouth.

"Mrs. Li would like you to come by and have a talk with her once you have done your shopping," Yue said with a bow at Sakura.

"Alright then, well do that after we've gotten Harry everything he needs," Fujitaka said with a smile "Though we will be shopping and visiting Mrs. Li tomorrow as its late now."

"Very well," Yue said and with that he disappeared to do whatever he does.

"I thought that it was only midday?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It was in England Harry but remember the time difference and the couple of hours that has gone by with getting home, having dinner, Dudley's tantrum and unpacking?" asked Sakura as she, her older brother and father stood up.

"Oh, sorry about that," blushed Harry.

"Don't worry about it squirt," Touya said while messing up Harry's hair.

"Alright let's go to bed then," Fujitaka said as Harry walked with them to his bedroom door.

As Harry watched them go into their own rooms for the night, he saw Fujitaka walk into Dudley's room, it looked like Dudley was about to have a rough time.

******Time Skip*******

"Moring," yawned Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Harry, would you like some lunch?" Harry heard someone ask him.

"What do you mean? It's only about 8am?" asked Harry as he had remembered the time on his clock.

"You forgot to set your clock to the new time zone it seems, but it doesn't matter as it seemed like you needed a lie in anyway," Touya said as he placed Harry's lunch down in front of him.

"Harry after last night it has been decided that you will be taught about our type of magic and be told about my adventures with the Clow," Sakura said as she remembered the conversation with Yue last night.

**(Ok here is when Sakura and her family tells Harry all about the powers of the Clow and her adventures and then Harry tells them everything about his life, I'm too lazy at the moment to write this bit)**

"Wow, it seems having big adventures like this run in the family," Harry said with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"It would seem so," Sakura answered with a smile.

"Now then everyone, today were going to be out shopping for Harry and then this evening where going to be visiting Mrs. Li about Harry's power," Fujitaka said as he cleaned the table and did the dishes.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked as he looked around for Dudley, he was half excepting Dudley to jump out of nowhere and beat him up.

"After last night and what happened this morning with Dudley….Dudley will be staying here with a friend of mine while we go out," said Touya as he helped his father out.

"Anyway, Harry what do you think your powers going to be?" asked Sakura as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"I hope it's something to help others," Harry said as he remembered his hero complex.

"Don't worry Harry, whatever your power is, it will fit you, though we really do need to think about what you need," Fujitaka said as he and Touya sat down at the table.

Having found a pen and paper lying near by Fujitaka started writing down what Harry would need, soon after much talk they had decided on what to buy:

An entire new wardrobe.

Toys, books and games (no matter what Harry said they told him he was getting them).

Items for schoolwork – Magical in the wizarding way, magic in the Clow way and for a normal secondary school education.

Anything that they found that they hadn't realized that was needed.

"I don't need all of this," complained Harry as he was dragged by Sakura to get their coats on to go out.

"You do, I know that you don't think you will need all of these thing but you do Harry," answered Fujitaka as he let everyone out of the house, then he turned around to lock the front door (Dudley and his babysitter was out in the back garden).

"Squirt what your aunt and uncle did was wrong, you will be getting these things as they are basic supplies," Touya said, ending Harry's attempts to say that he already had enough clothes.

With a sigh of defeat Harry got into the back of the car while Sakura joined him in the back of the car and Touya joined Fujitaka in the front.

"Right then, I know just the place to go, it's called 'The Big Supermarket'" Fujitaka said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"What an original name," Touya dryly commented making everyone laugh.

The car ride to the supermarket was full of laughter and smiles, especially for Harry as Dudley wasn't around to ruin it for him.

As they pulled up into the supermarkets car park Harry noticed that the shop was the same as it would have been in England but only in Japanese. Harry followed his new found family into the shop, Touya grabbing a shopping trolley and handing it to Sakura to push, they found their way to the clothes section for Harry's age group.

As they started to look though the clothes, Harry noticed that Touya had a big evil grin on his face.

"Err, Touya? What's wrong?" Harry asked nervously, getting the attention of Sakura and Fujitaka.

"What about this?" Touya asked as he holded up a girls dress that had gotten mixed up with the boys clothes.

"WHAT, no!" Harry said with a red face.

After the dress incidents, Harry, Sakura and Touya started looking though the clothes and picking out what Harry needed.

Fujitaka watched the three with a smile on his face, 'at least his safe and happy now,' Fujitaka thought as he watched Harry act his age. Hearing Sakura's voice made Fujitaka snap back to reality.

"Dad we've picked Harry's clothes and Touya has taken Harry to get some personal belongings and toys," Sakura said worriedly for her father as he had just been staring off into space for the past fifteen minutes.

"Alright, let's go over to the toy section and meet up with your brother and Harry," Fujitaka said and was about to walk off when Sakura grabbed his arm and lead him to the exit of the shop.

"Their already at the checkout now, just waiting for you," Sakura said and lead her father to the others.

Fujitaka and Sakura found Harry and Touya at the checkout. They paid for everything and put the stuff in the car.

"So where are we going now?" asked Harry as Fujitaka drove the car out onto the motorway.

"Were going to see Mrs. Li, she's the person who's going to tell you about your power!" Sakura said excitedly.

They talked about what Harry's power might be as they drove to Mrs. Li's house. Once they got to the house, Fujitaka parked the car and they all got out.

As Harry was closeing his door he heard a woman's voice.

"Fujitaka, this is the boy?"

"Yes, this is Harry, Harry come here and meet Mrs. Li," Fujitaka said as he gently pushed Harry so that he was face to face with Mrs. Li.

"Hello Mrs. Li, it's a pleasure to meet you," Harry said shyly as he tried to do a polite bow as he had seen Fujitaka do in greeting to the shops checkout clerk.

What Harry thought was Mrs. Li's daughters behind her as squealed in joy and started talking excitedly about how cute he was.

When Mrs. Li didn't answer Harry looked up only to find himself face to face with Mrs. Li. Harry felt like Mrs. Li was looking at his very soul, though he remembered what Sakura had told him about what would happen and realized that Mrs. Li was only reading his aura around as she started at him in the eyes.

Then after a few minutes but what felt like forever, Mrs. Li spoke.

"Your power of the Clow is…"

**Cliff hanger! Review or PM to help me think of what Harry's power should be!**

**So, how was it? I have a few ideas for this story so I'll be concentrating on getting this fic finished before doing any of my other fics unless ideas hit me for my other fics.**

**Even though this story might seem rushed and what not it isn't, just not a lot of time with college and that so I'm writing between assignments, classes and studying so be patent with me.**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

_Words in italics mean that the person speaking is speaking in Japnese._

**Chapter 7**

Then after a few minutes but what felt like forever, Mrs. Li spoke.

"Your power of the Clow is healing and shape shifting."

"Really?" asked Harry, his eyes as big as dinner plates. If this was his power_s_ then he would be able to help people (not stopping his saving people thing) and be something like an animagus of sorts, just like his father and Godfather!

"Congratulations Harry! Its official, you've got enough weird things to do with you and been on enough weird adventures to surely be part of this family!" Sakura giggled as she and Harry twirled around in a circle laughing.

As Sakura let go Harry found himself crashing into someone that seemed their own age.

"I'm sorry about that, got caught up in the moment," Harry said with his head bowed in apology.

Wait for a reply, Harry heard Sakura warning the boy to be nice which the boy then seemed to answer with a nod and turned to talk to Harry.

"It is alright, don't worry about it," the boy answered with a sigh.

"Thanks, I'm Harry, who are you?" asked Harry as he remembered that it wasn't very nice to be called 'the boy' all the time by his uncle's rants.

"Hello Harry-kun, you may call me Saryon," Sayron said with a pilot bow.

One of Sayron's sisters came forward and between her giggles said: "Sayron here will be teaching you physical education like marshal arts and the way of weapons."

"I will be teaching you about healing," said a woman that to Harry she was dressed a lot like madam Profemy.

Then a man dressed in a male kimono stepped forward. "I will be teaching you how to shape shift," the man said though Harry could of sworn that this man was a joker in disguise and he had a feeling that this man's lessons would be one of the funniest of all.

"Who will be teaching you your wizards magic and you will be teaching you your normal education has yet to be decided," Fujitaka said with a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now that all that boring stuff is done with, the fun stuff comes now!" Sakura said.

Sakura was about to grab Harry's arm when Sayron grabbed Harry's wrist and ran into the house with him.

"Get back here you two!" yelled Sakura as she and Sayron's sisters chased after them, leaving Mr. Li, Fujitaka and Touya outside.

"It looks like Harry will fit in just fine, it also seems like Harry has an admire from afar," commented Mrs. Li as she looked to a lone spot that was covered in shadows.

A blushing Eriol stepped out of the shadows and joined the group.

"Would you mind if I…." Eriol asked softly as he looked longingly in the direction that Sayron had dragged Harry of too.

"You wouldn't hurt him would you?" asked Touya though it was more a statement then a question.

"Never, not someone as special as him," Eriol answered as if to even think of hurting Harry would be hell for him.

Touya looked at Eriol carefully and then the two steared at each other until Touya broke out in a smirk.

"Its fine with me but the same rules apply to you when dating him for Sayron dating Sakura alright?" Touya said making Eriol gulp as he remembered what Touya had told Sayron when he first started to date Sakura, though Fujitaka and Mrs. Li just smiled.

"Yes," Eriol said who then backed off and disappeared.

"Things are going to be a lot more lively around here aren't they?" asked Fujitaka but the only answer he got from Mrs. Li was a devilish smirk which he knew well enough to say that this didn't mean well for the clan's elders/council.

******With Sayron and Harry******

"What's going on?" asked Harry as Sayron dragged him around a corner as Sakura and the other girls went by, missing them completely.

"You don't know do you?" asked a surprised Sayron, he would of thought that Harry would know about this part.

"Whatever you are talking about it seems like I don't know," growled Harry, he hated not knowing.

"What do girls like? And why would they be acting the way they are if…" Saryon said while trailing of as he saw the realization on Harry's face.

"They want to dress me up like a doll!" Harry yelled in shock which made them have to hide somewhere else as one of the girls had heard them.

"Yes, you'll need clothes to wear for when you're here, you know like kimonos and other clothes that you've seen people wearing here," Sayron finished saying once they had found a new place to hide.

"But how do we get out of it?" asked Harry, when Sayron didn't answer Harry asked again but when he saw the look on Saryon's face and felt the hand of a female on his shoulder Harry knew the game was up.

"Come along now you two, Harry needs an entire new wardrobe for his time here and I believe that you Sayron have out grown some of your clothes as well," one of Sayron's sisters said as she dragged them away.

The next couple of hours were filled with shouts, screaming, giggling and a few escape attempts until Sayron and Harry was tied down.

******A few hours later as they enter their own house*****

"That was a fun day but I'm so tired, I think I'm going to my room for the night," Sakura said as she got up from the table and went upstairs.

"Alright Harry, I agree with Sakura, go upstairs, put your new things away and then straight to bed with you," Fujitaka said as he took Harry's plate.

"Alright, night everyone," Harry said as he climbed the stairs only to come face to face with Dudley.

"Dudley what's wrong?" Harry asked but the only answer Harry got was punches and kicks which was mainly on his weak side.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry but I've got to stop or no bus for me!**

**Review or PM to help me think of what will happen to Dudley in the end and remember that Dudley has been going though teacher to get him to change his ways while the others were out and has a clow deice on him but it's not working!**

**So, how was it? I have a few ideas for this story so I'll be concentrating on getting this fic finished before doing any of my other fics unless ideas hit me for my other fics.**

**Even though this story might seem rushed and what not it isn't, just not a lot of time with college and that so I'm writing between assignments, classes and studying so be patent with me.**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

_Words in italics mean that the person speaking is speaking in Japnese._

_**I'm going with what most people asked me to do with Dudley ok? I let you chose so don't flame me!**_

**Chapter 8**

***Looks around embaressed* Alright, sorry about this but could someone please tell me which side Harry's weak side is please? Its just that a lot of bad things are happening at once so some things have gone out my head. But if you know which side or if I haven't said which side then please tell me!**

"Dudley what's wrong?" Harry asked but the only answer Harry got was punches and kicks which was mainly on his weak side.

"You freak! Do you know what I've been doing all this time? These people have been working me to the bone! This is supposed to be you freak!" Dudley yelled between hits at Harry.

While Dudley kept punching Harry _all over his body_ Harry just took it believing what Dudley had said.

"You. Are. A. Freak!" yelled Dudley.

As Dudley landed a punch on Harry's weak side two things happened at the same time. A green light surrounded Harry and Touya came running up the stairs to see what all the yelling was about.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Touya yelled as he picked Dudley up and dragged him into the nearest guest room "Stay in their brat, you're in BIG trouble so don't try anything!"

Touya closed the door and locked, he then started looking for Harry, though before he could have a proper luck his father and little sister had appeared, it seemed like they had heard all the yelling and wanted to see what was going on.

"Touya what's going on? Where's Harry?" Fujitaka asked as he looked around for Harry. He had seen what happened to Dudley and Fujitaka just didn't think that he would be able to cope with Dudley the way things was going.

"The whale of a brat was hitting Harry on his weak side!" Touya all but growled out.

"Where is Harry? We need to get him to see a doctor quickly; you know the rules that we have to remember of Harry's weak side!" Fujitaka said as he was slowly losing his cool as he couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"Found him," Sakura said making Fujitaka and Touya look at her.

"Sakura, where is Harry?" Fujitaka asked his daughter though the rest of what he would say when he saw the sight of small black furred kitten with glowing emerald eyes who was breathing rather badly.

"Harry?" Fujitaka asked softly as he stroked the kitten gently which gained a weak 'meow' from the kitten.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked nervously.

"The first thing that we need to do is get Harry to change back," Fujitaka said, then he softly said to Harry "Harry, little one, can you please try and transform please? Then we can go to Mrs. Li's house."

"Mrs. Li's house...oh right, Sayoran **(Is that right spelt right now Eovin?)** has a hospital wing in their clan house as they couldn't go to a normal hospital with magical injures," Sakura said with a small giggle.

"Well squirt-"

A green light filled the air and their lying on the floor was a smiling Harry Potter in human form.

"That was funny," Harry said as he gave a weak smile.

"Oh Harry, are you alright? Dudley did a number on you!" Sakura said as she rambled on but was stopped by her father gathering Harry in his arms.

"First things first, Harry let's get you to the Li's compound's hospital wing," Fujitaka said, as he got to the top of the steps he turned around and said to Touya: "Make sure that Dudley stays in that guest bedroom and phone the police."

Touya gave a nod of understanding and went to get his mobile phone from his room.

"Sakura, go and get some blankets and such for Harry and you to keep warm when where outside," Fujitaka said as he slowly and carefully walked down the stairs with Harry in his arms.

"Alright," Sakura said with a nod of her head and ran to get the needed things.

As she ran past her older brother, he was standing outside of the room Dudley was and was about to make the needed phone calls. Grabbing the needed things from the rooms, Sakura raced out of the house and to the car where her father and Harry was waiting.

*****Time skip*****

"Well doctor, how is Harry?" Fujitaka asked as he looked at Harry and Sakura who had fallen asleep together in the hospital bed **(as siblings, nothing else)**.

"Well, it seems like your son got their just in time, you see-"the doctor was interpreted as two police officers walked into the Li family's hospital wing.

"Were here to talk about one Dudley Dursley, who is his guardian?" police officer one asked.

"I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, Dudley's guardian," Fujitaka said with a sigh, he couldn't believe things where working out like this "I guess that you got the phone call from my son that I asked him to make?"

"Right, we got the call from your son and he told us you would be here sir, we've got some questions to ask you if that's alrigh?" the second police officer asked.

"Yes, but as I think that we all want to know Harry's injuries I suggest we listen to the doctor first," Fujitaka said.

Getting the approval from everyone in the room the doctor continued "Mr. Potter's injures are that of a normal beating but because of his weak side there is problems that he will have for the rest of his life. His body will be weaker than normal and he will need some help going up and down stairs. Mr. Potter can't carry heavy things and such as well as that he will need medication to help his body for the next couple of months."

"Mr. Kinomoto, what are you going to do with Mr. Dudley? This is a crime, beating someone with bodily hard intended, what are you going to do Mr. Kinomoto?" Asked the first police with a look at his partner, he hated it when things came to this.

"As much as I hate to say this sir but with what have happened tonight and what's on Mr. Dudley's file from England then have you thought about letting social services taking him off your hands and deal with him?"

With a deep sigh and a loving look at Sakura and Harry, Fujitaka decided what he had to do, it had to be done, "I have decided to…."

**Cliff hanger! Ok everyone, please tell me what you want done with Dudley! If you don't pick then I will! Would you like a Dudley/Harry in this fic? If not then tell me please!!!**

**Sorry for not updating as quickly as I would like to but I've just had a horrible visit to the dentist (Evil people saying I'd have to be knocked out while they drill and fill) and the nets down on my pc so I'm having to use my mum's pc AND my college assignments are all due in soon so sorry!**

**So, how was it? I have a few ideas for this story so I'll be concentrating on getting this fic finished before doing any of my other fics unless ideas hit me for my other fics.**

**Even though this story might seem rushed and what not it isn't, just not a lot of time with college and that so I'm writing between assignments, classes and studying so be patent with me.**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

_Words in italics mean that the person speaking is speaking in Japnese._

_**I'm going with what most people asked me to do with Dudley ok? I let you chose so don't flame me!**_

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks! So Harry's weak side is his left right? Thank you! Also, I really should come up with better names then officer one and officer two but as this is the last chapter there in…..**

"As much as I hate to say this sir but with what have happened tonight and what's on Mr. Dudley's file from England then have you thought about letting social services taking him off your hands and deal with him?"

With a deep sigh and a loving look at Sakura and Harry, Fujitaka decided what he had to do, it had to be done, "I have decided to give Dudley up."

"Are you sure sir? Maybe you could do some anger management classes or something?" officer one asked, giving Fujitaka another option besides giving up his rights to Dudley.

"No, while my family and I have been out getting the items that the boys needed, I've had people over to the house, professionals, that have been working with Dudley," Fujitaka said and then added mentally 'I've also tried using Clow magic methods.'

"Very well, it is your choice, where's the boy then?" asked officer two.

"His with my eldest at home, with are keeping him in a guest room as we didn't know what to do," Fujitaka said "Would it be alright if I got someone to sit with Sakura and Harry while I'm gone?"

"I will sit with them," came Mrs. Li's voice from the door way.

"Mrs. Li, when did you enter?" asked a shocked doctor.

"Just after the police officer's entered, I take it that Dudley's behavior hasn't improved in the slightest then?" Mrs. Li asked as she walked into the room and sat down on a chair next to the bed that Harry and Sakura was in.

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" Fujitaka asked, he had to go and deal with Dudley but he also didn't want Sakura and Harry to be alone, if Mrs. Li was offering then…

"Fujitaka, go and sort out Dudley, I promise I will stay here with the children so don't worry," Mrs. Li said with a _very small_ smile.

"Well if you're sure…" Fujitaka said as he looked at Sakura and Harry again but he soon found himself being dragged away by one of the police officers.

"Know you're sort, we'll be here all night at this rate…" muttered officer one as he dragged Fujitaka to the exit with his partner following behind while trying not to laugh at his partners actions.

As Fujitaka was dragged out, Mrs. Li watched them go and when the doors shut close with a bang and she was the only other one in the room, she turned to the two children and softly said to Harry:

"You are safe now my child, no harm will come to you or this family shall be one to reckon with."

**Fujitaka POV – this is all his thoughts and ramblings:**

I got into my car and followed the police car down the road and back to my home.

'Am I doing the right thing? Is this truly the last and only option that I have left?' I wondered to myself.

I wasn't so sure about doing this to Dudley, I mean his family! But then again with the way his been behaving lately it seems like I've got no option. I mean when I was last in England at their house Dudley was the same and that was when he was only a toddler.

I tried to be nice to him, I mean I know that people don't change overnight and his parents dying is a big shock to the boy but that isn't reason enough for Dudley's behavior. Though he is still behaving like his toddler self.

What more can I do? I've tried to keep Harry and Dudley apart, get people to come to the house to see Dudley, tried anger management, HELL I've even tried Clow magic with that watch that I gave Dudley.

Oh Kami-dono what can I do?

With a sigh I found myself parking on my houses drive and switching of the car, I guess that I can't put this off any more, at least Dudley will get the help that he needs, maybe this is all for the better?

**End of ****Fujitaka POV and now General POV:**

"Are you ready sir?" asked officer two as Fujitaka lead them to the front door and unlocked it.

"Yeah I'm alright but would you mind if I…." Fujitaka said as he led the officers into the living room.

"Sure, we'll just find our own way," the first officer said in understanding "You said that your eldest son was outside the room?"

"Yes and thank you," Fujitaka said as he collapsed onto the settee.

"We'll get this all sorted out," officer two commented, knowing from experience the kind of pressure that these types of things did for the family in question.

"Thanks," Fujitaka said as he put his head in his hands.

Fujitaka heard the two police officers go up stairs, a few minutes later Fujitaka heard his sons footsteps come down the stairs, seems like the police officers had sent his son downstairs.

"Hey dad, their upstairs now talking to the pig of a brat……you alright?" Touya asked as he sat down on the settee.

"I will be son, I will be as soon as all of this is over and done," Fujitaka said tiredly.

Before anything else could be said Dudley came down the stairs, stomping so hard that Fujitaka and Touya thought that they could feel the house shaking, with a police officer in front of him and behind him.

Fujitaka and Touya watched as Dudley was led out of the house, totally ignoring Fujitaka and Touya, as he was led to the police car. Officer two stayed behind to talk to them.

"Sir's, even though Dudley isn't going to be living with you and will be a ward of the government, you will still be in someway responsible for Dudley until he is either of age, is adopted or we have decided what to do with him.

"Thanks officer," Touya said with a nod of his head, the officer nodded back and walked out of the house.

"Well then, now that everything here is sorted out we better get back to Sakura and Harry," Fujitaka said as he slowly stood up and stretched.

Touya got up, walked out of the house and stood next to the car as he waited for his dad to come out.

Fujitaka collected everything that he needed, went out of the house and locked the door.

'Things are starting to get back to normal for us that is,' Fujitaka thought but that thought came to an end when Fujitaka found himself holding a letter that had been delivered by a barn owl.

**Cliff hanger! **

**So, how was it? I have a few ideas for this story so I'll be concentrating on getting this fic finished before doing any of my other fics unless ideas hit me for my other fics.**

**Even though this story might seem rushed and what not it isn't, just not a lot of time with college and that so I'm writing between assignments, classes and studying so be patent with me.**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

_Words in italics mean that the person speaking is speaking in Japnese._

_**I'm going with what most people asked me to do with Dudley ok? I let you chose so don't flame me!**_

**Chapter 10**

'Things are starting to get back to normal for us that is,' Fujitaka thought but that thought came to an end when Fujitaka found himself holding a letter that had been delivered by a barn owl.

"Dad, what the hell is that?" Touya asked as he saw the owl flying away.

"It gave me a letter," Fujitaka said in shock.

"What, how the- WAIT didn't Harry say that's how his people send letters to each other?" said Touya as he suddenly realized what had just happened.

"Yes, I remember now, though I think that we should open it with Sakura and Harry, after all this does have to do with them," Fujitaka said as he remembered that Sakura and Harry didn't like being kept in the dark about anything.

"Well then we better get back to the hospital as it is almost-" Touya was intureped as his mobile phone rang.

Watching his son answer the phone, Fujitaka had a hard time not to laugh at the look on his sons face when whoever it was on the other end of the phone started yelling at him. After a few minutes of this Touya hanged up the phone and look to Fujitaka.

"We have our orders, we are staying home and sleeping until midday tomorrow as it's about midnight now, Mrs. Li's orders, she'll stay with the squirts," Touya answered making Fujitaka smile.

******Time Skip – there at the hospital the next day now******

"So, how long do I have to be in the hospital?" Harry asked as he tried to keep the moaning out of his voice though to everyone's reactions he didn't do it very well.

"We'll as soon as you've got everything set up at home and you know how to us it," Dr. Chan answered as he looked at Harry's medical notes.

"Everything set up?" asked Harry in shock, he had known that Dudley had done a number on him but he didn't realize that Dudley had hurt him _that_ badly.

"Yes, until we have given you a clean bill of health, or as good as it can be for you, you're going to have to follow our guidelines _very closely_ or would you like to stay in this hospital wing for the next couple of years?" Dr. Chan asked slyly, he knew Harry's type; they hated the hospital wing and would do anything to get out quickly.

"Don't worry squirt, let big brother take care of this," Touya said with a smile which grew at the shock on Harry's face.

"B-b-b-big B-b-b-brother!" asked Harry in shock making Sakura and Fujitaka laugh/smile.

"That's right, you're part of the family now," Touya said with a smile as he walked out of the hospital wing with Dr. Chan so they could get everything ready for Harry.

When the door closed, Fujitaka turned towards Sakura and Harry and said: "The other day, an owl delivered this letter," here Fujitaka took the letter out of his pocket and shown it to Sakura and Harry.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" muttered Harry angerly "Haven't I done enough for them?"

"Because Wizards and Witches are idiots and can't do anything for themselves," a voice said from behind them making Fujitaka, Sakura and Harry jump.

"Hello Eriol-sama, how are you today?" Fujitaka asked as Eriol sat down on the spare chair next to Harry.

"I'm fine Fujitaka-sama, Harry I heard you was injured, I hope you are alright and don't worry no matter what these wand magic user's want, I will protect you," Eriol said with a smile that Harry go bright red.

"T-t-thank you Eriol-sama," stuttered Harry, if Harry didn't know any better he would say that this was the start of a crush.

"Just Eriol, you can call me Eriol," Eriol said as he kissed Harry's hand making Harry blush even more "No matter what happens or what it says in the letter, I will protect you."

"T-thank you Eriol, but we haven't even read the letter yet," Harry deadpanned making Sakura giggle.

"Well then, lets read the letter," Fujitaka said with a smile, he then began to read the letter out load:

_Harry,_

_I'm very disappointed in you, I knew that things wasn't very good for you at your aunt's but to say that their dead and have your cousin sent to muggle social services is too far. Then to get some complete strangers make them believe that they are your family and take you in, enough is enough._

_Myself and the Order will be coming to collete you and take you along with your cousin back to your Aunt's house._

_I'm very disappointed in you; we will speak when we get there._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"THAT IDIOT!" Harry shouted but before he could truly start Eriol placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will take care of this and if they still come here then I'll show them," Eriol said, and then he stood up, took the letter from Fujitaka, bowed goodbye and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Harry's got a crush on someone!" Sakura chanted making Harry try to hide under the covers and Fujitaka smile at their antics.

******Time Skip******

It was a few days later when Harry found himself back home. It had turned out that Touya had got his friends to help him get things set up that Harry would need to get around the house. They had only put up handrails around the house in key areas but to Harry that was more than anyone else had ever done for him.

"Harry phone for you," Touya said as he walked into the living room and handed Harry the phone.

"Thanks Touya," Harry as he took the phone.

******A few minutes later******

"Harry, what's wrong?" Fujitaka asked as Harry slowly walked into the dining room and colapsaed into a chair.

"Eriol asked me on a date….I said yes……that's ok right?" Harry asked nervously as he refused to look at anyone else in the room.

With a small smile of understanding, Fujitaka stood up, went to kneel beside's Harry.

"Harry, I don't care if you are straight, bisexual or straight, all I care about is that you're happy, go on the date with Eriol if he will make you happy," Fujitaka said softly as he gently stroked Harry's hair.

"Well that's nice but Harry will be marrying Miss. Wesley," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore which was backed up by the members of the order that he had brought with him.

"H-h-h-headmaster!" Harry said in shock "What are you doing here?"

"Harry, my dear boy, you have lead us on a wild goose chase but now you have to come back with us to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said without a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't want to! I'm staying here, you're not my headmaster anymore so you don't have a stay in my life! Go away!" Harry said.

"You heard him, now get lost and never come back," Touya said as he stood in front of Harry so he was between Harry and the wizards

"You heard him, get lost and stay lost," came Eriol's voice from the door way.

**Cliff hanger! Does anyone know how to write a battle scene between the Clow Charters and Wizard Charters? How would it happen? And does anyone know how to write a date?**

**So, how was it? I have a few ideas for this story so I'll be concentrating on getting this fic finished before doing any of my other fics unless ideas hit me for my other fics.**

**Even though this story might seem rushed and what not it isn't, just not a lot of time with college and that so I'm writing between assignments, classes and studying so be patent with me.**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors Sakura and have not rights to them and all that.**

_Words in italics mean that the person speaking is speaking in Japnese._

**All right, I'm VERY had at writing final battles and dates so don't kill me for this final battle and date ok?**

**Chapter 11**

"You heard him, now get lost and never come back," Touya said as he stood in front of Harry so he was between Harry and the wizards

"You heard him, get lost and stay lost," came Eriol's voice from the door way.

"Now now, Harry _will_ be coming back to Hogwarts with us, I'm sorry for the trouble that Harry has caused you. No then everyone let's get to work, you all know your jobs," Dumbledore said.

Everyone stood there for awhile and Dumbledore was the first to snap.

"Why the hell haven't you moved!" yelled Dumbledore.

"We can't move, something's holding us in place," Tonks said as she tried to lift her legs up but couldn't.

"It's dark magic, CONSENT VIGALNCE!" yelled Mad eye which caused a fight between the members of the flaming flamingo, though they didn't notice their 'enemy' plan and plot.

Fujitaka and Touya silently moved Harry over to Eriol who with a light kiss on the lips pushed Harry behind his and cast a spell so that Harry was in a magic bubble of sorts where nothing could harm him, magic, physical or anything else.

Sakura quietly used the Mist card to create a mist so that they could see the wizards but the wizards couldn't see them.

"Are we ready for the next step?" Sakura asked Touya, getting a nod of Touya's head, Sakura turned to Eriol. There was no words needed, they both knew that the fun was about to start.

Sakura and Eriol moved so that they was standing in front of the wizards and then used their Clow magic to go into the wizard's minds.

**With the wizards in their minds:**

"Where are we?" Kingsley asked as he looked around, seeing nothing but mist.

"Err, where lost in some heavy magical mist?" deadpanned Tonks.

"Stupid girl," Mad eye said as he cuffed Tonks around the head "Can't you feel that? This is no ordinary mist, it's magical! Its dark magic!"

"Now, I'm sure that this is just a trick of Harry's…He-"

They heard a loud scream of pain, it seemed to come from far away yet it was like the scream had been one of them.

"W-w-who was that?" stuttered Tonks as she looked to Kingsley for comfort.

"Not who but what was it," muttered Mad eye as he began to look around the mist using his magical eye.

The scream came again but this time all of the order felt the pain that came along with the scream, it was like whatever was happening to the person screaming was happening to them.

"W-what's going on?" asked Dumbledore as he was bent over in pain.

"It seems that they haven't worked it out yet Eriol," came a voice of a young teenage girl.

"Well Sakura, wand wavers where never very smart and seeing them like this just reinforces that they are _extremely_ stupid," they heard a male voice say though the mist, the wizards thought that this male voice must be this 'Eriol' person.

Dumbledore then realized who these two people where "you're the two other children in the room with Harry, right? Then you have no right to do this to us, let us go!"

"You're right Eriol, their not very smart," the female said, who they thought was Sakura.

Before anything could happen the scream came again with the wizards all on the floor in pain.

"Look!" Tonks said though the pain, the others looked and there in the mist was Harry's uncle beating and abusing Harry with Harry's aunt and Dudley's help.

"This place show's you the truth, the truth of Harry Potter's past," came Eriol's voice.

The wizards was forced to watch and feel the pain as Harry was abused though out his life, no matter what amount of pain Harry felt, the wizards felt.

A few hours later the pain ended but the wizard's didn't notice. Eriol and Sakura then joined their powers together to send the wizards back to England where a _very_ angry Ruby was waiting to finish the punishment before giving them to Amila Bones.

Eriol and Sakura then canceled the magic (the mist and the shield protecting Harry) and they found themselves in a room of worried people, though before anyone could reply, Eriol found himself being checked over for injures while Touya did the same to Sakura.

"Eriol, Sakura, I was so worried about you, and Eriol-"Harry's worried ranting was cut off by Eriol's lips on his own.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Touya as he pulled Harry and Eriol apart "It's not like your lovers or anything."

It was too late as Touya realized his mistake as Eriol asked a blushing Harry:

"Harry, will you be my boyfriend and go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Eriol, I-"stuttered Harry "Eriol I would love to."

"Then I'll pick you up at 10am then," said Eriol as he lightly kissed Harry and left Harry to Sakura's plans on what he should wear for the date and Touya saying that he better not hurt Harry or else.

*****Time skip to the next day*****

"Are you sure this is ok?" asked Harry as he stood waiting outside the house with Touya and Sakura "Do I look alright?"

"Harry don't worry about it, you look so cute and handsome!" squealed Sakura making Touya wince in sympathy for Harry as he remembered last night when Sakura had gotten Tomoyo over to help dress Harry up for his big date.

Harry was wearing jeans and a t-shirt as it was a hot day but the colours and the way the cloths sat on Harry…Harry would have both female and males drooling after him.

"Squirt don't worry about it, everything will be alright," Touya said with a smile.

What Harry didn't know was that Touya and Sakura was planning to 'tag along' on Harry's date with Eriol, though without either Harry's or Eriol's knowledge.

"But what if-"Harry began but Sakura stopped him by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Harry, what could possibly go wrong? You're only going to have a picnic in the park," Sakura said calmly.

"Well I know what I was hoping for but I don't think I should say with Sakura and Touya around," said Eriol which caused everyone to jump in surprise.

"Eriol, you're here!" Harry yelled happily and hugged Eriol. Before anything could happen Eriol made sure that Harry's body was _very close_ to his own and with a polite smile at Touya and Sakura, Eriol used his powers to teleport himself and Harry to his mansion which was just down the road.

As they left, Harry could of sworn he heard Sakura swear and Touya threatening Eriol.

*****With Eriol and Harry*****

"Eriol where are we?" Harry asked as they appeared in a strange house that was a mixture of Japanese and English.

"At my house, I know we said that we were going to have a picnic at the park but Touya and Sakura was planning to 'tag along without us knowing,' Eriol explained making Harry giggle.

"So, what are we going to be doing then?" asked Harry, not really caring that he and Eriol had separated yet.

"Where going to be having a picnic but it's going to be in my garden, that way we won't be stalked or stared at," Eriol said as he gently led Harry to the garden.

"Eriol, its lovely!" Harry said in shock as the doors to the garden was opened reveling a beautiful and well cared for garden with flowers in full bloom.

"Ready to begin my love?" asked Eriol as he gently ran his thumb over Harry's check.

Leaning into the touch with a sigh of bliss, Harry replied "Yes, I am and I never want this happiness to stop."

Eriol kissed Harry on the forhead, then lead him over to the already prepared picnic.

"I don't think so," Eriol said as he stopped Harry from sitting and pulled him onto Eriol's lap, "Now, what should we do with all of this yummy food?"

Harry blushed as Eriol kissed him again.

*****I know you're going to hate me but now with ****Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura*****

"What happened to you two?" asked Fujitaka as Touya and Sakura walked into the house a few hours later only to be covered in what appeared to be dirty and smelly water "You didn't try and follow Eriol and Harry on their date did you?"

Fujitaka didn't get a reply, Touya and Sakura just went upstairs to wash of the water.

**The end!**

**I hope you like it, please review and rate!**

**Yay! I finally did it and managed to complete another fic! I actually got the plot going, yayay!**

**Now that this fic is done with, I'm taking requests on what fic I should pay the most attention to next! Though I will be mainly paying attention to one fic (of your choosing) I'll also be updating my other fics to so don't worry!**


End file.
